A known system for displaying an image includes an image capture device positioned on an outside, e.g., on top of a display screen. The known image capture device does not align with a location of an eye of a user because the image capture device is positioned outside of the display screen. For example, with respect to a video conferencing system, a camera may be positioned outside of the display screen, e.g., may be positioned on top of an upper border of the display screen. Consequently, a user has to avert their eyes away from the display screen in order to capture an image in which it appears that the user is looking directly into the camera. This makes it difficult to take desirable pictures, such as desirable self-portraits associated with the user and/or makes it difficult for the user to make eye contact with another user participating in a videoconference.